Un amor que se marchitó
by Angela-MG
Summary: Cada día una parte de mi corazón se iba y mi alma se resquebrajaba... Construí una coraza alrededor de mí para no sentir, para no llorar por un amor que se marchitó... NOTA: Para este OS todo lo relacionado al mundo mágico no existe, es decir, es AU. Así también detalles y momentos que aquí leerán son basados en hechos reales.


Dicen que llorar te libera de las cargas, que te purifica el alma, pero a estas alturas siento que ya no tengo alma que purificar... Esa la perdí hace tanto.

Podría haber tomado un taxi o el metro, pero ir andando, observar como la ciudad va despertando conforme el sol va saliendo, fue la opción más acertada. Quería alargar mi llegada. Quería alargar la agonía.

Sin embargo, llegué a mi destino más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. El portero me brindó una sonrisa amable cuando abrió la puerta, no preguntó quién era o a qué apartamento iba... Pues me conoce desde hace seis años.

Tomé el ascensor hacía el piso 5 apartamento 19E. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y en ese momento mi cerebro se desconectó. Mis pies no avanzaban, mis manos temblaban y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía.

Nuevamente las preguntas acudieron como un torbellino...

¿En verdad era lo que quería hacer? ¿Debí haber venido con Hermione?

Cerré los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos. Me armé de valor, decidida caminé hasta la puerta. Saqué las llaves de mi bolso y abrí...

_... La venda que cubría mis ojos cayó, sorprendida y sin saber qué decir, entre a la estancia del apartamento, presidido por un juego de sofás color verde oscuro y frente a este la televisión. Un ventanal con vista al centro de Londres permitía la iluminación natural. Más allá la cocina, un cuarto de huéspedes y el cuarto principal era una maravilla._

_— ¿Y dime te gusta?— preguntó luego de haber recorrido el lugar._

_— Me encanta...— contesté sin lugar a dudas._

_— Pues bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar— dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_Emocionada, corrí a abrazarlo y besarlo. Por fin, tendría un lugar para estar con él, lejos de la presión que ejerce mi madre para ser la hija perfecta... Un lugar donde viviríamos nuestro amor sin que nada ni nadie nos critique..._

... Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó mis labios al recordar aquella tarde en que me trajo por primera vez a este lugar, que ahora me parecía tan extraño y ajeno a mí. El silencio reinaba en cada rincón, ya no habían risas, ya no estaba la televisión prendida, ya no se escuchaba mi música rara como él me decía... Todo me pareció tan lúgubre.

Avancé hasta llegar a la habitación que compartíamos. Abrí las cortinas y de inmediato el lugar se iluminó, la cama estaba tendida y todo tal cual lo había dejado. Aún podía sentir su perfume flotando en el aire, haciéndome erizar la piel... Cerré los ojos y otro recuerdo invadió mi mente...

_... Mi risa llenaba el lugar, el estómago me dolía de tanto reír._

_— ¡Ya basta! ¡Ya no más cosquillas! — grité desesperada._

_— ¡Oh no! Me la pagarás, te comiste mi helado... — dijo él._

_— ¡No es cierto! Yo no fui...— negué tratando de reprimir las risas que me provocaban las cosquillas._

_Un momento después, su ataque paró, su rostro quedó tan cerca del mío que su perfume se coló entre mis fosas nasales, la piel se me erizo. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y nuestros labios se juntaron... Cerré los ojos y me deleite en ese beso, lento y cargado de tantas emociones._

_Sus manos recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo, adueñándose de el, marcándolo como suyo... La pasión se desbordó y lo último que escuché antes de caer dormida entre sus brazos fue: te amo..._

... Yo también lo amaba, de una forma tan arrasadora e intensa. Él fue mi primer y único amor. Suspire y caminé hasta el armario. Empecé mi labor, empacar todas mis pertenencias. Con parsimonia doble y acomode cada prenda de ropa y en cada una empacaba una parte del amor que sentí por él...

Un amor que nació tan inesperadamente... Llevábamos estudiando en la misma escuela y nunca coincidimos, no lo conocía ni él a mí... Hasta que nuestros caminos se juntaron en el año 2006.

Era una chica tímida y rara para los demás, no tenía muchas amigas por mis "gustos raros", bueno hasta en mi propia casa me criticaban por ser como era y el primer día de clases de ese año lo ví... Igual de tímido y solitario que yo. Sin embargo, él tenía a su grupo de amigos y sin quererlo luego de ese día mis ojos lo buscaban y lo observaban.

Qué hacía, con quién se juntaba, dónde vivía... Y poco a poco fuimos acercándonos, formando una amistad. Ni siquiera recuerdo si fue él o fui yo la que se acercó para conversar. Era tan fácil hablar con él, descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Era tan divertido, me hacía reír con sus bromas. Disfrutaba verlo jugar al fútbol su deporte favorito, un genio de las matemáticas y con una niñez muy difícil, pero a pesar de las adversidades que había sufrido era feliz, tenía ganas de salir adelante por él y por su madre...

Nos conocimos y el cariño que le llegué a tener como amigo, se convirtió en amor... Un amor que oculte por miedo al rechazo, por miedo a perder su amistad, su cariño, su compañía... Pero el destino estaba escrito y contra el no pude luchar...

En noviembre del 2006 él se armó de valor y me confesó que se había enamorado de mí. Yo no cabía de la felicidad y sin pensarlo acepté ser su novia. Éramos unos chicos de 16 años, llenos de ilusión, de amor y de expectativas. Y ese primer beso selló la unión que duraría 12 años...

Doblé la última prenda que quedaba y la metí a la maleta, la cerré haciéndola a un lado. Me dejé caer sentada en la cama, estaba cansada emocionalmente, había reprimido mis sentimientos hasta que un día me explotaron en la cara y me derrumbe cual si fuera un castillo de naipes.

En ese momento, mi móvil vibró con una llamada entrante, lo saqué del bolsillo del pantalón y la fotografía de Hermy ocupaba la pantalla, deslice el dedo para atender...

— Hola Hermy...

— ¿Qué tal todo? — preguntó ansiosa.

— Todo bien, no te preocupes.

— ¿Segura?

— Segura, estaré de vuelta pronto.

— Bien, cualquier cosa me hablas y voy enseguida.

— Lo sé y te lo agradezco, ahora debo terminar de empacar, nos vemos luego.

Ella se despidió también y luego colgué, guarde el móvil en mi bolsillo y volví a mi tarea. Esta vez tomé uno a uno los zapatos, no eran muchos, pensándolo bien tenía más libros que zapatos...

Cuando el último par de zapatos estuvo dentro de la maleta, observé el armario, ahora vacío, bueno no tan vacío... Un cofre de madera reposaba sobre una de las repisas.

Me quedé absorta viéndolo... ¿Qué debía hacer con el? ¿Tendría el valor suficiente para volver a ver su contenido?

Lancé un gruñido de frustración, por Dios, era sólo un estúpido cofre con sus cartas... Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer. No quiero volver a derrumbarme, no quiero volver a derramar una lágrima por él...

Paré de caminar y sin hacer más dramas, tomé el cofre. Sentada en la cama, lo abrí y lo primero que mis ojos observaron fue la fotografía de nosotros dos, pegada en el interior de la tapa...

Fue como ver a dos completos desconocidos, esos no éramos nosotros; con enormes sonrisas, ojos iluminados por la felicidad que sentíamos en ese instante, enamorados... Quite la fotografía y la coloque hacia abajo, no quería seguir viéndola.

Tomé el primer sobre y saqué la carta que contenía... Una a una, mis ojos volvieron a leer cada letra, cada sílaba, cada palabra que fue escrita por él. Volví a recordar la emoción y la felicidad que me embargó cuando las leí por primera vez.

Cuando terminé la última, en el fondo del cofre estaba una rosa marchita. Verla fue como tener el eslabón que hacia falta en la cadena, fue la aceptación de que todo ya acabó. Con cuidado, la tomé entre mis dedos, cerré los ojos y la imaginé aún viva, colorida, hermosa...

¿Cuándo sucedió? ¿Por qué?

Aún no encuentro las razones del declive de nuestra relación, ni él supo dármelas, sin embargo, yo noté el cambio, y me hice la ciega ante lo que mis ojos veían, ante lo que mi corazón decía...

El tiempo que pasábamos juntos se redujo, los fines de semana de películas ya no terminaban con una sesión de cosquillas, sus besos eran tan faltos de amor, sus te amo eran dos palabras vacías y huecas que a veces estaban cargadas de culpabilidad... Todo se enfrió entre nosotros y cuando mis sospechas se confirmaron mi corazón se detuvo, ya no volvió a latir...

Intenté con ahínco que él recordará su amor por mí, que supiera que aunque sus besos, sus caricias y su amor ya no eran completamente míos, podían volver a pertenecerme.

¡Que tonta fui! Y un día desperté y me dejé vencer cualquier sentimiento que hubiera tenido por él, había muerto, yo había muerto. Me convertí en una persona completamente diferente, construí una coraza a mi alrededor...

Las espinas de aquella rosa se convirtieron en el arma para protegerme...

En ese instante él se percató de mi cambio, quiso volver a mí pero yo ya no estaba más...

Volví a guardar las cartas de amor en el cofre y lo dejé ahí, ya no me pertenecía. Tomé mis maletas y cuando cerré la puerta dije _adiós..._

Adiós a ese lugar que una vez fue mi hogar... Adiós a él, su voz, sus ojos, su piel, sus caricias... Adiós a las recriminaciones a mí misma, a ponerlo a él antes que a mí... Adiós a _un amor que se marchitó..._

Hoy he dado el último paso para comenzar una nueva vida, sabiendo que aún lo amo pero me amo más a mí y teniendo otras razones y otro amor que me hace feliz...

— ¡Mami llegaste!— mi pequeña pelirroja corrió a mi encuentro.

Lily Potter Parkinson es el fruto de un amor intenso pero que en su momento fue puro, sincero e inolvidable...


End file.
